hawkfrost's son
by lawsonsog
Summary: the life of hawkfrost's son
1. wolfkit

i sat at the edge of the pool staring into the ocean ever since i was born all cats stayed away from me just because i'm hawkfrost's son i didn't choose to be born. my mother abandoned me at thunderclan firestar welcomed me as his own kin but other's just stayed clear of him. i was always smarter than the other kit's. the don't include me in their games but i'm okay with it i'll soon be old enough to be an apprentice with milkkit and yellowkit just in a moon or so i don't really care what's the point of being an apprentice if no cat trust's me.

" hey wolfkit do you want to play with us?" i turn to see milkkit talking to me next to yellow kit. i shake my head and leave them to play their game. i sat there and slept i didn't need their sympathy i'm fine on my own. i want to just be by myself is that too much to ask.


	2. whitepaw

it's time for us to become warriors yellowkit's shivering milkkit stands up straight i stare at the cats in the crowd. firestar speaks up. " cats of thunderclan i present our newest apprentices milkpaw,yellowpaw and wolfpaw. may starclan guide their journey." everyone cheers our names then return to their den's my mentor ivypool waits for me she takes me,yellowpaw and milkpaw into the forest with their mentor's brambleclaw and lionblaze. the forest was amazing it better than i imagined all the tall trees and the bushes it was amazing but it was hard to enjoy it with lionblaze staring at me with a look of pure hatred. brambleclaw stop and sniffed the air " this is as far as we go let's turn back"  
" why?" mewled milkpaw sounding rather disappointed.  
" shadow clan territory" we started are way back to camp the other apprentices nightpaw,oakpaw,redpaw and thislepaw sat waiting for them giving them looks of pure jealousy.  
" firestar says that you three are going to the gathering" blurted out redpaw his claws tense as if he wanted to claw them to death as he had never gone to one before.

later it was time for the gathering sat up straight my heart pounding this was my first one i was supposed to talk to other cats in other clans but i couldn't find anyone till i saw plush white fur appear from the crowd and walk up to him" hi my name's whitepaw what's yours." she mewled  
"oh mine is wolfpaw" he meowed awkwardly but i was saved when the gathering started the just talked about what was happening in their clan nothing intresting when i was padding back to camp whitepaw's beautiful pelt no i can't fall in love with her she from another clan. that night when he slept he saw a strange cat waiting for me. he walked up to me " hello son it's nice to see you"


	3. wolfheart

i was woken up by firestar's call "all cats who can fetch their own prey gather by the great rock." everyone came to the great rock.  
" as you all know last night at the gathering milkstar accused us of hunting on windclan territory now she has challenged us to battle so tonight while all of windclan is sleeping we attack but i'll only take warriors with me." there i knew that i had to do something so i decided to follow them later that night. all of windclan were inside the underground borrows milkstar must have sensed danger i heard that she had a ruby that was from starclan and it glows whenever there is danger. i looked around there was a hole in one of the borrows. i squeezed through the hole and inside slept milkstar.

i slowly crept up behind her suddenly she sprang to her paws and i jumped on her clawing her back she threw me off then we both attacked i clawed her neck and she fell to the ground suddenly three kits came out of hiding " mama! " the black one mewled " you did this!" he barked and sprang for me but i was ready i clawed his stomach and he fell to the ground howling in pain the stopped " inkkit nooooooooo!" yelled the ginger one.  
"let's go summerkit" meowed the white one  
" ok snowkit" mewled summerkit and dissapeired in the ferns with snowkit. i ran back through the hole.

**one moon later  
** i waited for this for a while something that i deserve i'm here with yellowpaw, milkpaw and thislepaw. " i present to you our newest warriors yellowfur,milktail,wolfheart and thislejaw. may starclan guide their journey theese are the warriors i am taking to the gathering. we walked to the gathering all of windclan was starring at me with anger flashing in their eyes. crowfeather climbed up to the high rock " let the gathering of the clans begin i have some sad news our beloved leader milkstar died a while ago when her ruby glowed and sensed danger and we hide in our underground borrows but a cat went into milkstar den and killed her but her kits saw what happened and will pickout the warrior that killed her and inkkit summerkit pointed his paw at me i waled through the crowd to crowstar and summerkit.  
" yes i killed milkstar but i only killed her once and she had never lost one of her lives but alas she died which means starclan didn't beleive that she was worthy to be leader of windclan so tallstar should come back to be leader and choose a different deputy as crowstar is unworthy he should be banished from the forest"  
mummers of agreement rose from the crowd. crowstar bared his teeth.  
" i'm clan leader now and any cat that has a problem can talk to me personally lat's go summerpaw"


	4. warning lemon rated m

i bolted into the forest i had to see her my beloved whitestream we been meeting for awhile on the island no cat knows but i was in danger but i had to see her tonight we would make kits together when i arrived she sat waiting patiently the moonlight shining on he pelt.

" i'm glad you made it so what do you want to do" i asked  
"how about this" she worked her way to my member and started sucking on it i was suddenly filled with pleasure i felt my member about to explode suddenly i cummed into her mouth when she took it deep throat she swallowed it all. she went and put her pussy in front of my face i started licking it she meowed loudly i stopped and went behind her.

i went inside her i went in and out gently and rhythmically she meowed with pleasure i continued but went deeper inside and broke through and i cummed and so did she we fell asleep next to each other.  
i returned to camp next day lionblaze and firestar came out to talked to me lionblaze asked where i'd been i told them i found and killed a dog at first the camp was silent at first there were murmurs of denial and just stood there lionblaze stalked away said something to firestar then left. fire star stared at me wondering if i was telling the truth then left.

**whitestream's pov **

at camp all the other queens kept asking me who the father was the kits had been born two days ago there were three the oldest had black fur i called him blackkit, his sister orangekit and the youngest looked like his father i called him wolfkit after his father they were all lovely but were strange they woudn't always drink milk they would nibble on my nipples i wonder what was with them but i can't tell anyone that thier wolfheart's kits or summerwing would kill them.

when they opened their eyes they look so beautiful blackkit and orangekit had brown eyes like their father wolfkit had blue eyes like me. they wanted to see everything the camp, the forest, the warriors den and the lake they'll be great warriors i know it.

some people i know might suspect that their half-clan especially wolfkit he looks just like wolfheart but they belong with me i could convince wolfheart to join riverclan he did say a few people don't trust him and i know he's in danger i overheard lioblaze talking to jayfeather in the forest saying that he'd set a trap for him in his nest. i have to warn him and get him to join riverclan.


	5. summer's pov

it was horrible watching my own mother and brother being killed in front of me. i run back to my hiding place scared that he might get me but he just leaves for a while we stay hidden till crowfeather comes in with some other warriors they stare at the two dead bodies snowkit and i walk out slowly back to the nursery but the time we got there the whole camp knew that mama had died.

**2 moons later**

it's time that i become an apprentice with snowkit i just wished that inkkit had been here and milkstar making us apprentices not crowfeather. " with the power of our warrior ancestors i make you snowpaw,lilypaw and summerpaw." you could hear cats chanting our names again and again.  
i was happy because crowfeather was taking me to the gathering then i could tell everyone that it which cat killed my mother, snowpaw says that i'm overreacting and i should calm down and wait till i'm a warrior to get my revenge.

we were on our way to the gathering crowfeather wanted to get there last so we didn't have to wait when we got there crowfeather wanted to start climbed up to the high rock " let the gathering of the clans begin i have some sad news our beloved leader milkstar died a while ago when her ruby glowed and sensed danger and we hide in our underground borrows but a cat went into milkstar den and killed her but her kits saw what happened and will pickout the warrior that killed her and inkkit" pointed his paw at a lagre dark brownish cat he walked through the crowd to crowfeather and i.  
" yes i killed milkstar but i only killed her once and she had never lost one of her lives but alas she died which means starclan didn't beleive that she was worthy to be leader of windclan so tallstar should come back to be leader and choose a different deputy as crowstar is unworthy he should be banished from the forest"  
mummers of agreement rose from the crowd. crowfeather bared his teeth i've never seen him like that before  
" i'm clan leader now and any cat that has a problem can talk to me personally let's go summerpaw"

crowfeather was quiet the rest of the night he didn't say a word to anyone later he called me to his new den he sat in the corner.

"summerpaw why do you think they think i'm unworthy." i sat still " it's because three of my children are half-clan most of the clan don't trust me anymorebbut if i destroy thunderclan and wolfheart then they'll think differently the fear me soon we will get the entire forest then the rest of the clans starve on the streets with bloodclan i'll need your help when you become a warrior i want you the kill the deputy of windclan then i'll make you deputy then you'll become leader you want to be leader and rule the clan don't you."

i slowly nodded "good go back to your den" i stalked out of his den thinking about what he said i do want to be leader i do want to rule and i should be leader and rule the forest because if i don't wolfheart might corrupt the forest and all the cats in it he's related to tigerstar and he's the son of hawkfrost he's a danger to windclan, thunderclan and the forest.


	6. wolfheart's kits

**orangekit's pov **

today was suppose to be a good day but it wasn't,mama told us that today we'll become apprentices me and my littermates but the ceremony was cancelled because windclan were attacking our camp it was all completely destroyed by them. the queens, elders and kits were evacuated to the docks. "mama why are they attacking us ?" wolfkit asked  
" i don't know but it's not safe here any more next moon you'll be with your father "

everyone was silent for the rest of the night but i couldn't sleep i had lot's of questions who's our father?, do i look like him?, is he clan leader? so many questions but i'll probaly won't find out till i meet him mama didn't really answer our questions a lot, well never really. i just wish we were apprentices then maybe mama would tell us then and take us with her when she goes for her long walks but i can't get my hopes up i'll just have to wait .

**blackpaw's pov **

**next moon**

i woke up early again because my sister was jumping up and down all excited because mama was taking us to see our father but since i was awake i figured that i should go do something useful. when i walked out echopaw was dragging moss into the camp i stood still not sure what to do go and help but if i did the other apprentices would make fun of me again and i'm scared of tigerpaw we both had a crush on echopaw but tigerpaw would do anything in his power to keep me away from her. if i don't do anything then ehcopaw might hate me for not helping her. i just deciding to help her i padded up to her " do you need any help with that moss?" i asked  
"sure i could use some help ,here i'll split the mosspile in half to make it easier."  
"thanks"

after putting the moss away i spent the rest of the day with echopaw we went hunting raced around the docks when i came back to camp tigerpaw was standing in the apprentice den waiting for me. " well, i hope you had a nice day with my future mate!" he snarled  
"how do you know she wants to be your mate and not mine!" i growled back at him  
"because i saw her first she's mine i'm going to be a warrior next moo after i pass my assessment unlike you you'll fail and by the time you become a warrior she'll already be my mate so back off" he growled and stalked out out of the den.

**wolfpaw's pov **

finally after waiting all day we finally get to meet our father, mama said he would be at the island waiting for us we were already at the docks we just had to swim the rest of the way i'm not the best swimmer in the apprentice den but i'm pretty good at it . when we got there there was a dark-greyish tom waiting he looked like me. " mama is he our father ?" i asked she nodded orangepaw and i ran up to him.

he turned around and smiled he and mama rubbed noses. " orangepaw, blackpaw and wolfpaw this is your father wolfheart " we all froze i'd heard about wolfheart all the stories i've heard said that he mercilessly murdered a kit and their mother. mama said that it's not true but everyone else says it is.  
"is it true ?" i asked him  
" is what true?"  
"i heard that you mercilessly murdered a kit and their mother."  
" well sort of firestar said that milkstar was planning an assault and she never received nine lives and she should be killed. so when i was an apprentice i went to kill her with the assault team they failed but i killed her but i was surprised no one was protecting her. her kit well he attacked me then i used my arm to block him he died because of his landing the stories are just tweaked by summerpaw to make me sound like a merciless monster." \

that echoed through my head is he a monster? am i going to be a monster?


	7. the three

i open my eyes instantly with the forest all around me a cat appeared out of the fog her grey fur shied in the moonlight.  
"who are you? what do you want?" i backed away slowly  
" i am bluestar an old thunderclan leader i'm here to warn you. you must unite your family join your mate and your kits."  
" are you asking me to leave thunderclan?" i asked  
"yes because if you don't you'll be killed and won't be able to fulfill the prophecy? dovewing,jayfeather and lionblaze must be stopped if the learn to use their power to it's full potential then they alone will destroy us all you must teach your kids how to fight as they are the three of the prophecy."  
" but i'm not firestar's kin" i say  
" an old thunderclan leader named pinestar left the clan to become a kittypet firestar is his son"  
" so what does that have to do with me?" i growl just the thought of a warrior wanting to be a kittypet  
" he is tigerstar's father and tigerstar was hawkfrost's father and your his son. there is another part to the prophecy that say _beware another three of your kin might believe that they're are the three the will also have powers but if the learn to master them will destroy all cats just like they did lion,tiger and leopard." _

she then disappeared into the fog, i woke up tired and sleepy i knew what i had to do i saw my kits two moons ago i met blackpaw and orangepaw at the gatherings but never wolfpaw i might see him at this one but after it i would go to riverclan _no_ i thought _i'm in danger i'll tell firestar now then_ i got and went to firestar's den lionblaze,dovewing and jayfeather walked out i knew they were evil i'll have to tell firestar then.

"firestar can i talk to you?" i asked  
" yes what is it"  
" i had a dream from starclan bluestar ..."  
"bluestar what did she say?" his ears pricked up  
" she said that i must unite with my family join my mate and kits. she also said that lionblaze, dovewing and jayfeather aren't the three of the prophecy there're the evil ones."  
" evil ones ?"  
" yeah my three kits are the real three and there is another part of the prophecy it goes _beware another three of your kin might believe that they're are the three the will also have powers but if the learn to master them will destroy all cats just like they did lion,tiger and leopard."  
_" yes i see but how are your kits the three your not related to me"  
" yes but i am there was once a leader of thunderclan called pinestar he left the clan to become a kittypet he was your father and also tigerstar's father who was hawkfrost's father who was my father."  
"i see and why tell me now? when this happens most cats wait a while to tell me something like that."  
" because i leaving thunderclan i have to raise my kits and be with my mate and bluestar warned some cat is planning to kill me "  
" you may leave to be with your kits but i will tell the whole clan before you leave."

" all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the great rock?" as soon as everyone gather around i spotted lionblaze say something to dovewing they probably thought firestar was kicking me out of the clan.  
" i have called you all here to tell you something about wolfheart."as firestar spoke lionblaze's eyes were filled with joy until he said" he's leaving the clan to join his mate and kits. but he wanted to say goodbye to everyone before he left this meeting is over and i want to see dovewing,jayfeather and lionblaze in my den please." after that everyone kept congratulating me i left straight away to see my family.


	8. the rape

finally my dream come true our decided to join riverclan now we'll see him every day and i can ask him for help one big problem i have is that i think echopaw is starting to think of tigerpaw as her mate were going to become warriors after the gathering and i want her to be my mate but now tigerpaw won't even let me see her. but i just can't wait to spend time with my dad he wanted to tell us something imake my way over to him with orangepaw and wolfpaw.  
"hi dad"  
"hey wolfpaw no what i tell you you can't tell anyone unless you have ok." we all nodded " well you tree are part of a important prophecy it goes _there will be three kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws.._ i'll teach you how to use your powers probaly " with that he left the camp.

**wolfheart's pov ok this is a rape scene if you don't want to read it skip to where theres more bold.**

i walked through the forest it looked beautiful with the moonlight shining down suddenly i was flatten to ground then flopped onto my belly then tied down with moss above me was milktail with a smirk on her face.  
"well,well,well i fought it would be the other way round but you obviously can't take a hint i'll have to rape you"  
i bared my teeth and growled" get off me milktail i have a mate and kits"  
"well now you'll have my kits" she put her mouth on my member trying to get it out of it's sheath when she took it deep-throat i couldn't resist i came in her mouth.  
"mmm, you taste delicious now" she put her pussy above my mouth" lick or i'll kill whitestream and your kits" i couldn't allow my family to be hurt i started licking but not like i licked whitestream's just what milktail would want. after she came she put her pussy on my erect member she went down and squealed probably never mated before after a while she went up then down again the got a rhythm going i didn't come so she went all the way up then i came so my cum didn't go inside her but she thought it did and stopped " thanks sex toy maybe i'll come back for more after our kits grow to be warriors she cut me free then dashed away before i could get up and chase her but she wouldn't have kits though.

**ok the rape scene is over continue **

when i got back to camp i was still covered in cum when everyone saw me they asked what had happened then mistystar came out of her to see what the commotion was i told her what happened with milktail and how she dosen't know she's not going to have kits.  
" i'll confront her at the gathering later tonight. this is just unacceptable."

when i got cleaned up blackpaw padded up to me " hey dad can i ask you a question"  
" yeah"  
" well there's this certain she-cat i want to have as a mate and we get along really well and i think she likes me but this tom also likes her and he won't let me near and she might be his mate what do i do ?"  
" well stand up to the tom then ask her first and she'll probably say yes"  
"thanks dad" then he ran off

**blackpaw**** pov **

after the gathering it was time we became warriors " blackpaw,orangepaw,echopaw,tigerpaw and wolfpaw do you all agree to be noble and follow the warrior code."  
"i do " we all yowled  
" then from now on wolfpaw you'll be known as wolfclaw,echopaw you'll be echoheart, orangepaw from now on you'll be known as orangefur,tigerpaw you'll be known as tigerfang and blackpaw you'll be known as blackhawk may starclan guide your journey "

the crowd started chanting our new names though i saw three cats at the back who didn't look familiar they were saying something i couldn't hear i strain my ears and suddenly could hear what they were saying

"so the plan is while their sleeping we get thoose three what are their names again?"  
"blackhawk,wolfclaw and orangefur i can't believe firestar brought what that foxdung said that we're the evil three of the prophecy" the spat the tom with golden fur.  
then the she-cat spoke" maybe we are i mean he explained to firestar how their related and all the elders say that when firestar came he fought longtail and bit his ear off and he was a kittypet."  
" a load of foxdung now i say we go and kill them now i mean we just cover ourselevls with mud and kill them now one will know it was us."  
" no lionblaze we can't and i won't do it i'm going home let's go dovewing." and the raced away leaving lionblaze by himself

* * *

ok now this story might end soon but i'm making a new one called the death of summerfall soon and in this story there is one more lemon that will be in about two chapters and i'd like to thank fiction-a-t-o and williamcornet for faving and following see you next time


	9. the death of one of the three

"noooooooooooooo" yowled lionblaze as he fell in the water everything was just going to get worse because of summerfall.

earlier today i told mistystar about lionblaze and dovewing and the last mysterious cat she asked me and my dad to go with her to thunderclan to find out what was going on as soon as we got their cloudtail,brambleclaw and dustpelt block our path. " what are you doing here?" cloudtail spat  
" your no longer in thunderclan so scram"  
" we wish to talk to firestar about something" meowed mistystar " and it would help if lionblaze were there to" dustpelt went to find lionblaze and brambleclaw went to get firestar  
" yes" meowed firestar" do you wish to speak in my den mistystar" she nodded and went in we followed lionblaze and brambleclaw were already inside waiting " blackhawk tell them what happened i stood to speak"the crowd started chanting our new names then i saw three cats at the back who didn't look familiar they were saying something but i couldn't hear i strain my ears and suddenly could hear what they were saying i think it was one of my powers they started talking

so the plan is while their sleeping we get those three what are their names again? asked the black cat  
blackhawk,wolfclaw and orangefur i can't believe firestar brought what that foxdung said that we're the evil three of the prophecy spat lionblaze  
then the she-cat spoke maybe we are i mean he explained to firestar how their related and all the elders say that when firestar came he fought longtail and bit his ear off and he was a kittypet.  
a load of foxdung now i say we go and kill them now i mean we just cover ourselves with mud and kill them now one will know it was us. it was lionblaze again  
"no lionblaze we can't and i won't do it i'm going home let's go dovewing. and the raced away leaving lionblaze by himself

firestar stood to speak next" lionblaze ignoring my orders and doing what you want that is treason lionblaze you are no longer a cat of thunderclan leave now"  
lionblaze let out a loud roar and lunged for me i dodged and ran away i'm not as big as him but i can out run him i dashed out and headed for the forest lionblaze on my tail i made it to one of the half-bridges unfortunately it was the broken one lionblaze padded up to me with an evil grin" time to die" he pounced i dodged then raked his eye" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i can't see" and charged i jump aside then he fell in " noooooooooooooo" he yowled as he fell in the water in the water as well was a twoleg kit he was swimming towards lionblaze who was blind and tried to get out of his grip he placed him on the half-bridge then swam laid down on the half-bridge i thought of running away before he woke up summerfall appeared behind me" hello blackhawk i hope you've enjoyed your first day as a warrior but now it must come to an end" he raise his paw" say goodbye blackhawk" before his paw touched me it stop everything stopped i didn't know what was going on then something descended from the sky it was a cat the size of a kit with black fur. i stepped back not knowing what was happening. he landed on the ground" wh-who are you?" i stammered " i am inkkit i'm here to save you i'll transport you back to your camp but you'll need to learn how to do it yourself soon." suddenly the ground opened up swallowed me.

my eyes immediately opened i was alone in the warrior den i padded outside orangefur and wolfclaw ran to me " there you are the whole camps been looking for you when mistystar and came back without you"  
"is it true you were chased by lionblaze"  
"yeah but i raked his eye and he was practically blind and he ran off with summerfall."  
"well there's someone here to talk to" behind him i saw dovewing appear from the shadows " blackhawk do you know where lionblaze is?"  
i shook my"why?"  
" he killed jayfeather"


	10. tigerscar

i hate being one of the three it means more training last moon we figured out our powers blackhawk could travel anywhere he wanted by will and hear things from a far distance. i could talk any into what i wanted and make them forget something or change their memory wolfclaw could heal his wounds quickly and had sharp claws but blackhawk's afraid that lionblaze and summerfall will come back with an army which i found hard to believe since kittypets won't help them and bloodclan hate forest cats after scourge's death.

and windclan have been attacking our territory often crowfeather must be after more land (he's still called crowfeather because tallstar's still alive and starclan won't give him nine lives until tallstar dies because he has three left.) i don't think lionblaze managed to get windclan on his side but they don't come to gathering anymore starclan haven't sent any messages yet so i'm confused maybe but i don't know but it doesn't make sense.

**lionblaze's pov **

i'll kill them all of them with one swipe no i'll kill wolfclaw and orangefur first then kill blackhawk.  
"lionbla- i mean tigerscar i managed to get windclan on our side so we have some more area to hunt on and more warriors for our army. crowfeather agreed and said that he'd like it if windclan kits could live in our camp with our kits so there in less danger."  
"fine"i growled" they can live in the barn with the other kits but the will train one moon before the are apprenticed"  
"yes sir"mewed flamefoot i changed my named to match my appearance and it strike fear in a cats eyes. summerfall changed his because he hated the name i spent moons working on my army i've gotten lots kittypets and had them trained but i took none over the age of an apprentice i also took queens and kits i have bloodclan in my power being their leader they fear me any cat that doesn't follow orders becomes a slave to do what their told or else they die. soon we can start our invasion of the forest.

**blackhawk pov **

next moon

i can't believe it in a moon lionblaze has taken half of the forest all of riverclan territory and windclan and part of shadowclan now all the cats that haven't joined his side or been killed is in what's left of shadowclan ad thunderclan luckily there is enough room because lots of cats joined his side side i'm just glad that echoheart stayed and so did tigerfang i bet he only stayed so i wouldn't get echoheart with the war at hand i haven't had a chance to ask her to be my mate i decided to ask as soon as she came back from hunting with tigerfang but i tried my new powers but they were hard to control we all had a few shared powers.

i didn't get a dream until tonight i was in the forest then a grey she-cat appeared from the behind the mist "blackhawk" she mewed faintly" do not focus on tigerscar he will be defeated by another for his treachery you must focus on your clan and your personal feelings tigerfang is evil it was a lie that his father died a hero his father drowned when he fled in a battle with shadowclan the fished out his body and let it to rot no one shared tongue him for that reason he didn't even make it to starclan his spirit never left his body and he faded away in the darkness the same will happen to tigerfang for his treachery as an apprentice you must stop him" with those last words she went back into the mist.


	11. the end of tigerscar's reign

**this is set five moons after the last chapter  
**blackhawk pov

i set for camp, our new camp thanks to tigerscar and flameclaw i think that's his name now. he keeps changing it, it get's annoying but what they did in one moon scares me. i don't know how they did it but they took most of the forest with windclan's help. i feel bad for crowfeather even though he did betray the other three clans he died a horrible death. just so he could rule the forest . he was a fool believing milkstar 's word i'm the only one who know the truth about her plans to take over starclan and the forest it's a shame really.

all the cat's that haven't been killed, turned or fled to become kittypets live near the moonpool if tigerscar get's hear he'll be able to attack starclan with his army of cats he's gained. there aren't a lot of cat's left most have given up hope. but i can't stop him and deal with my own problems i still trying to get echoheart to be my ,mate tigerfang hasn't asked her yet. most cats are just trying to make more warriors anywhere you go your bound to fine to cats making love.

flameclaw pov

stupid old cat thinks he know everything. he'll just have to wait for my surprise for him in the forest i wasn't meant to be second in command i was meant to be a leader. if he doesn't see it i'll have to show him myself as i have my own plans to get the moonpool. we have a spy working inside the enemy camp he agreed to help us as long as we let his love live fool when i'm ruling i'll make sure he dies. they both want starclan destroyed but i won't let them, i won't.

echoheart pov

i've had enough. i wanted him for along time but he won't be my mate i'll have to make him i scanned the area i saw his sleek black fur as he left the camp. i 'll followed him at a distance.

**ok** **warning this is a short lemon here but if you don't want to read it skip to the next time you see bold. **

i pounced on him he fell to the floor quickly so he couldn't see me" what are you doing!" he yelped as i flipped him over onto his back i stared at his member i gave it a long slow lick and it started coming out of it's sheath making him moan put it into my mouth sucking on it and rasping my tongue on it he moaned louder "echoheart why- ngh" he tried to buck his hips up but i stilled them i was going to punish him for what he did. i tied his arms and legs to the ground he didn't try to escape after a while he came in my mouth i swallowed it all . then i carefully placed mycore over his erect member teasing him " don't tease me i need to be in you i want to be in you i need to take you!" he broke free and pounced putting me my belly with my core in the air he mounted me slammed in it hurt but i enjoyed it alot buck my hips he went really fast it was hard to keep up. " your enjoying this aren't you slut i'm gonna rape you every day and you'll have my kits slut you got that you big slut mmm your so tight i'm gonna enjoy fucking you and your tiny core mm"  
" well you could of had this core earlier if you'd been my mate but no you never asked you bastard" i screamed at him " talk dirty to me slut"  
" oh i'll talk dirty to you and your big member i'll enjoy having kit's i hope they'll have big members and tiny cores like us fill me with your seed come on do it do it now" and with that i drifted off to sleep

blackhawk pov

i'd saw she fell asleep but that wasn't going to stop me i 'd been wanting this for seasons now finally her cores mine not tigerfang's mine , i fucked her all night i released my seed about three times that must be a lot of kits i fell asleep while after

**ok it's over and i hope you didn't enjoy it **

echoheart pov

when i woke up it was day and i was still in my mating i tried to wiggle free but he was deep in my core i kicked him until he woke and slowly exited my core it felt weird without it. " uh echo heart i'm sorry i can of raped you last night it's just i do really like you but so does tigerfang he told me to stay away or he'll tell the whole clan that i raped you while you were asleep so i couldn't ask if you wanted to be my mate. so instinct took over and i started fucking you like crazy i'm sorry."  
" don't be i liked you to but i thought you didn't so i attacked you so i could be relieved i'm sorry" i mumbled now i feel stupid but i'm going to have his kits i bet they'll be beautiful.

flameclaw pov

"finally i'll rule the forest and anyone who has a problem answers to me" i look bellow cats looked frighted most backed away but i didn't care i would finally rule the forest tigerscar was a fool i thought he would be hard to kill but i was wrong i stared at his dead body he was weak. very weak. wanted to destroy starclan and become stronger than it . foolishness i may not be stronger than him i sure was smarter.

we started making our way to the remaining cats since our spy told us where their camp is all the cats were doing daily jobs that clan cats do but as soon as we were spotted the went into a hunting crouch ready to strike.  
"everyone calm down. flameclaw what are you doing here?"  
"tigerscar is dead and we don't want to fight from now on you can live in your four clans. but i will change their names and i will be in charge of everything and everyone but there will still be clan leaders . all agree?"  
"i agree there's nothing wrong if we can still live in our clans."  
" good then from now on windclan shall be called summerclan, thunderclan shall be called lightningclan.i'll think of two names for shadowclan and riverclan later i'm off to summerclan camp . cats can travel to any clan the want until i make the clans permanent. oh and it's ok to have mates from a different clan now."

* * *

**ok now i need two names for clans in the reveiws and i need two names for oc cats please and can people stop telling me to stop writing run-on sentences my keyboard's fullstop and comma button doesn't work so i find it hard to press the buttons **


	12. a new prophecy

ever since flameclaw started ruling the forest everythings been out of order lots of cats are having a hard time choosing which clan to go to now that we're allowed to chose but in two moons the camp we are in is the one we have to stay in. i'm having a hard time choosing because tigerfang joined lightningclan because echoheart joined but i want to be with echoheart but i don't want to have to deal with tigerfang.

i opened my all around me was mist . i couldn't see anything but mist and a pair of eyes  
"_the one you call tiger is a traitor to you and your clan  
and plans to rule the forest if they can  
pine and lightning must join together  
with two twin kits leading them forth  
but only one will come back alive  
to return to their clan ."_

the eyes disappeared and two faces appeared then lightning landing next to a pine tree. what does it mean it doesn't make sense. i guess i have to figure it out again .

**tigerfang pov **

she having kits i'm amazed she didn't tell me since their my kits of course it can't be anyone elses everyone knows she my mate and even blackhawk keeps his distance from her. yes perfect when i become ruler of the forest my son will succeed me if i do not get a tom then i'll kill the kits and find another mate. flameclaw letting them live what clan they want probably did it because he's half-clan himself.

but me i'll control them all my enemies fight to the death then all the half-clanners will also fight to the death if the refuse i can be reasonable.  
" hey, tigerfang can i talk to you please" blackhawk awkwardly entered the den  
"what is it!" i snapped at him i have things to do and i don't want him wasting my time.  
" it's about echoheart. you know she expecting kits and the father of those kits-"  
"would be me and i don't see what this has to do with you echoheart's my mate . she chose me over you deal with it i told you she always prefered me and your wasting your time i was right what do you want! what! she my mate not yours!"  
"no she's not! their not your kits their mine ok she my mate she never liked you like that i'm and will always be even in starclan!"  
"starclan huh , then maybe you should go to starclan!" i slashed him with my claws and ran off to the nursery bi had to know they were my i know it he's lying so i lose interest in her that's it yes that's it.

**echoheart pov  
**

tigerfang burst into the nursery with blackhawk following him " echoheart is it true? that you are having blackhawk kits."  
"yes"  
"you chose him over me! how could you i thought we had something." the tone in his voice sounded heart-broken  
" we didn't you thought we had something i never thought of you more than a friend i love blackhawk not you"  
" i can't believe this!" he snarled and padded out.

he seemed so heart-broken but i was sure he knew how could he have not most of our clan knew but some people left to other clans often i'm surprised he didn't know.

**next moon blackhawk pov**

"push,echoheart,push" she was in pain i did all i could to help but she was hurt pineclan had tried to steal our kits what i expect from tigerstar.  
"the second one is out it's another tom. you had twins " the whole clan gasped the whole clan knew about the prophecy about the twin kits lots of toms hoped they'd be their kits but it had been narrowed down to echoheart and bluestripe but echoheart beat named the white one snowkit and the orange one flamekit.

"i hope you enjoy your kits" bluestripe spat and padded off angrily  
"bluestripe there's no need to be jealous of these kits. and it was blackhawk who received the prophecy so it's no surprise that their his kits."  
"i still say that their is a chance that my kits will be the one in the pro- ugh"  
"oh no she kitting early someone get blackcloud and hurry!"  
"i'm already here, okay bluestripe calm down and push there is one already coming out. it's a she-cat " she laid it down next to bluestripe and she started licking vigorously "here comes the second one, it's another she-cat. okay here comes the last one it's a tom but it looks very weak i don't think it'll survive i'm sorry ."

**next moon **

tigerkit did survive but his sisters didn't, tigerstar tried to steal our kits again i think they were looking for my kits but he got the wrong ones and took bluestripe's. one managed to escaped but was badly wounded the second died on the way to pineclan. firestar attacked the camp and left to starclan making brambleclaw leader. i'm still scared about the prophecy.

_the one you call tiger is a traitor to you and your clan_  
_and plans to rule the forest if they can_  
_pine and lightning must join together_  
_with two twin kits leading them forth_  
_but only one will come back alive_  
_to return to their clan . _

what if tigerfang is what it means as tiger or tigerkit it seems most likely as he's the same age as my kits but i don't think pineclan will help i wish i knew what it meant i don't think my powers will help and this is a quest for them to do by themselves and one of them won't come back from it alive.

* * *

**ok there is a poll on my profile to decide who will be the one in the prophecy tigerfang(star) or tigerkit you decide**


	13. epilouge

this will be the last chapter of hawkfrost's son but there will be a squel called snow and flame's legacy

* * *

prolouge

somewhere far away from this a crime was being committed something horrible was happing to flameclaw at the same moment of theese kits birth well not really a crime but you get my point

i was sleeping in my nest it was good to be ruler most of the time. my messenger comes to me inthe middle of the night bearing horrible news  
"flameclaw!flameclaw, i have terrible news"  
"what is it" it must be important to wake me at this time  
"in lightningclan five kits have been born two of them died some time ago but the other three. two called flamekit and snowkit are foretold to fight someone called tiger which brings me too the next part the other kit called tigerkit looks exactly like tigerstar firestar told the other leaders and some elders agree."  
"yes but doesn't bramblestar look like tigerstar is well."  
"but his mother isn't related to bramblestar."  
"who was tigerstar's father"  
" a cat called pinestar but he left the forest to become a kittypet."  
"is it possible tigerstar had another child but didn't tell anybody."  
" yes i'll do some searching as soon as we find out we tell you sir"  
"good now leave me in peace." is it possible that he's reincarnated i'll go see him myself because if he is than i need those two kits to stop him.

* * *

that is the last chapter and the sequel will be up in about two days so i hope you enjoyed this story and remember there is a poll for you to chose on which tiger is in the prophecy tigerstar or tigerkit. and send in reviews on cats you want to be in the sequel i need three this time so thank in advance


End file.
